Pliable containers are widely used to store both edible and non-edible products. For example, snack items, such as various types of chips and cereals, are typically packaged in pliable containers. These containers are generally sealed at both ends for initial packaging purposes and then one end is opened to access the product.
Current flexible packaging formats often include zip type closures for creating a reusable air tight seal at the open end of the package or container. Although these configurations often make opening and closing the package simple and convenient, the flexible nature of both the package and zip type closure make it difficult to maintain the package in an open configuration such that the side walls of the package are widely separated making it easy to access withheld contents. It is considered advantageous to enhance the accessibility to the interior of a container when the container is opened. More specifically, when the container is opened, it is desirable to maintain the side walls of the container in an open configuration, at least at the open end of the container, to permit easy access to the contents.
Embodiments may be used in conjunction with any variety of closure mechanisms and packaging formats including sachet and stand up style pouches for example. Embodiments are comprised of a relatively thin ring shaped structure made from any flexible material (polypropylene, or polyethylene for example) including flat, strip-like members. Each member includes a mounting tab coupled to the member via a first pivot member which allows the member to rotate from a first upwards configuration to a second downwards configuration. The members are coupled to each other via a second pivot member which is limited in rotation. When in the first upwards configuration, the second pivot members are free to rotate and mate the inner surface of the members forming a seal. In the second downwards configuration, the second pivot members are limited in rotation holding the wide section of the members forming a ring like shape at the open end of the package allowing open access to the withheld contents. The mechanism can be manufactured as a fitment where each unit is applied to a pouch as part of an assembly process or as a tape where the mechanisms are applied in conjunction with HFFS or VFFS machinery.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a simple, hold open mechanism ath that can both improve resealing functionality when in the closed or sealed configuration and enhance accessibility to withheld contents when in the open configuration.